The Lonely Prince's Happiness
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Ketika seorang Pangeran yang kesepian menolong seorang Peri dan memiliki 3 permohonan untuk dikabulkan.. Akankah sang Pangeran terbebas dari belenggu kesepiannya? LeviHan, AU-Fairytale, niatnya buat challenge tapi ga jadi. TYPO, OC, OOC!


**The Lonely Prince's Happiness**

**Summary :  
**Ketika seorang Pangeran yang kesepian menolong seorang Peri dan memiliki 3 permohonan untuk dikabulkan.. Akankah sang Pangeran terbebas dari belenggu kesepiannya? LeviHan, AU-Fairytale, ficgagalLOL. TYPO, OOC!

**Character, Genre, Rate :  
**Levi & Hanji Z., Fantasy & Romance, Teen Fic

**Disclaimer :  
**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
Songs © Creator

**A/N :  
**Tadinya ini dibuat untuk challenge _Cheen24912_, tapi Ao ga bisa dapet 9 ide dan ngetik semuanya dalam waktu sehari. Jadinya Ao gagal, dan Ao bener-bener ga bisa ngetik yang baru. Jadi ini dijadiin fic bebas. Makanya, maaf kalau ada penempatan judul-judul lagi yang letaknya aneh ya! Ide kali ini dapet pas lagi di kamar mandi, hehe.. Tiba-tiba aja kebayang gimana jadinya kalau Levi itu Pangeran Kesepian, terus Hanji jadi Peri, terus mereka jatuh cinta! Ngebayanginnya aja udah bikin Ao _fangirling_ –masih di kamar mandi– sampai _hp_ yang dipegang hampir jatuh ke toilet. Bahaya abis.. Moral Pertama : Janganlah _fangirling_ di kamar mandi sambil memegang _handphone_. Moral Kedua : Toilet adalah tempat terbaik untuk mencari ide.

_**Hajime**_

Pada zaman dahulu kala, alkisah hiduplah seorang Pangeran Mahkota di sebuah Kerajaan besar. Ia memiliki _hampir_ semua yang hanya bisa didambakan orang biasa. Kekuasaan, harta, pelayan, sahabat yang setia, keamanan level tinggi, rumah yang megah, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi hanya satu yang tidak ia miliki– cinta. Ia tidak pernah bisa dibahagiakan oleh apapun yang ia miliki pada saat itu. Ia menginginkan sosok perempuan yang dicintainya, di sampingnya selalu. Meski para petinggi dan orangtuanya sudah berusaha mencarikannya sosok idamannya, ia tetap tidak dapat menemukannya. Karena ia tahu, bahwa _Love is War_, dimana kau harus menemukan cintamu melalui berbagai 'perang' yang harus dilewati sendiri.

Lalu ia berjalan-jalan keluar istananya, menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa. Ia melihat sosok perempuan manis yang dikelilingi preman pasar, lalu ia menolongnya. Ternyata perempuan itu adalah Peri. Sang Peri bersedia mengabulkan tiga permintaan sang Pangeran sebagai imbalan karena kebaikannya. Pangeran itu menggunakan dua kesempatannya untuk rakyatnya. Dan setelah mereka tinggal bersama, keduanya saling jatuh cinta, dan Pangeran menggunakan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk meminta Peri itu menjadi istrinya secara sah dengan mematahkan aturan bahwa seorang Peri dilarang menikah dengan manusia.

Maka cerita berakhir, dengan keduanya yang hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

Itu 'kah yang kalian bayangkan? Kalian salah. Kita tidak bisa mengharapkan Pangeran Levi Rivaille dari Kerajaan _Flügel _dan Peri Hanji Zoë dari Dunia Peri _Freiheit_ untuk memiliki kisah sederhana yang manis seperti itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Pangeran Levi adalah sosok dingin nan egois dan Peri Hanji adalah sosok _hyperactive_ dan _careless_. Lantas, bagaimana kisah mereka?

"PELAYAN!"

"Y-Ya, ada apa, _Ouji-sama_?"

"Ruangan ini masih kotor!"

"Maafkan kami, _Ouji-sama_. Tapi ruangan ini baru saja dibersihkan oleh petugas kebersihan."

"Che! Apanya yang dibersihkan? Masih banyak debu! Bersihkan dari awal dan jangan berhenti sampai ruangan ini BENAR-BENAR bersih!"

"Baiklah, _Ouji-sama_."

Ketakutan dengan tatapan tajam mata Pangerannya, pelayan muda itu bergegas memanggil beberapa temannya sesama pelayan untuk membersihkan kamar tamu Kerajaan. Pangeran Levi mendengus melihatnya, lalu ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah datar.

Ketika ia berjalan, ia bisa mendapati beberapa pelayan perempuan memandanginya kagum dengan wajah sedikit merah. Mau bagaimana lagi, Pangeran berambut sekelam malam dengan mata sebiru langit itu memang sangatlah tampan, meski ia sangat dingin dan.. Pendek.

"_Ouji-sama_, anda dipanggil oleh _Ou-sama_." ucap seorang laki-laki tinggi sambil membungkuk di samping Levi.

"Hn. Sudah kubilang jangan kaku dan panggil saja Levi kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa, Erd. Dimana _Otou-sama_?"

"_Ou-sama_ ada di ruangannya seperti biasa, Levi. Sepertinya beliau ingin membicarakan tentang pesta mencari istri untukmu." jawab Erd Gin, salah satu _butler_ Kerajaan yang merupakan teman dekat Levi.

Levi mendecih mendengar kata-kata Erd. Temannya yang satu ini memang tahu saja cara membuatnya kesal. Yah, meski dia juga sahabat yang baik.. "Mau apa lagi sih? Sudah jelas mereka hanya mengincar tahta ratu dan kekayaan. Heh, perempuan di Kerajaan ini memang tidak tahu malu." gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju ruangan ayahnya.

Sesampainya ia di depan ruangan ayahnya, ia langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuknya. "Ada apa, _Otou-sama_?" tanyanya.

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, ia malah disambut dengan pemandangan ayahnya menangis sambil menonton sebuah drama. Levi tidak kaget. Ayahnya memang suka sekali menonton drama dan menangis terharu seperti itu, meski ia adalah seorang Raja dari Kerajaan terbesar di benua itu.

"Kali ini drama apa lagi?"

"Oh, Levi! Ini _Our Song_. Sedih sekali.. Uhuu, Moriko, kenapa kau tinggalkan Tori untuk Tsuki itu?" jawab Raja yang memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru itu sambil menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir. Sepertinya penampilan dan sifat Levi itu turunan dari mendiang ibunya yang meninggal ketika ia masih 11 tahun.

"_Otou-sama_, hentikan tangisan bodohmu itu dan cepat katakan kenapa kau memanggilku?" Memang dasar anak tidak sopan, ia mematikan televisi layar lebar di ruangan ayahnya itu tiba-tiba.

"AH! LEVI! ITU TADI BAGIAN PALING INDAH!"

Levi memasang raut wajah aneh. Ayahnya ini Raja atau apa..?

Ayahnya menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara, "Rivaille, tahun ini usiamu 20 tahun. Itu usia dimana seorang Pangeran seharusnya sudah menikah 4 tahun sebelumnya. Tapi sampai sekarang kau belum juga memiliki-"

"Erwin Smith-_Ou_."

"Hm?"

Levi menatap ayahnya yang baru saja ia panggil dengan nama lengkap dan gelar 'Raja'. "Erwin _Otou-sama_, bilang saja kalau _Otou-sama_ ingin mengadakan pesta dansa lagi. Itu sia-sia. _Otou-sama_ tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak akan mau menikahi seseorang yang tidak benar-benar kucintai dan hanya mementingkan fisik dan harta."

"Memang benar harus _Maji Love 1000%_, tapi-" _**(A/N : Maksudnya harus 'benar-benar mencintainya sampai 1000%)**_

"Ah, ini memusingkan. Aku akan keluar untuk mencari udara segar!"

Levi meninggalkan ruangan Erwin dan mengganti pakaian kebesarannya dengan pakaian rakyat biasa. "Erd, aku akan keluar sebentar. Kalau Mike sudah datang, bilang saja tunggu di kamarku." ucap Levi, merujuk kepada Pangeran dari Kerajaan lain yang merupakan sahabatnya, Mike Zacharias.

"Baiklah. _Itterasshai, Ouji-_sama."

Setelah mengenakan jubah berwarna hijau dengan lambang sayap biru-putih di punggungnya untuk menutupi wajahnya, Levi meninggalkan istana tempat tinggalnya dan memasuki daerah pasar di Kerajaannya. Sesekali ia menggerutu karena tingkat kebersihan tempat itu tergolong kurang. Memang dasar Pangeran _Clean-Freak_.

Beberapa orang yang melihatnya tersenyum dan menyapanya dengan ramah, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Levi. Tapi mereka tidak keberatan, mereka justru malah makin tersenyum ketika ia mengangguk.

Beberapa menit berjalan, Levi mendapati sekumpulan pria kekar dengan wajah familiar mengelilingi sesuatu. Ya, wajah mereka familiar. Levi sering melihat wajah mereka di poster-poster _wanted_ kriminal kelas teri di Kerajaannya. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu mereka, makanya orang-orang di sekeliling mereka hanya diam.

Ketika Levi memperhatikan lebih jelas, ternyata mereka tengah mengelilingi seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang diikat satu tinggi berkacamata dan mengenakan _dress_ aneh, ditutupi jubah hijau yang mirip dengan yang dikenakan Levi. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa perempuan itu tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Oi. Berhenti. Tinggalkan perempuan itu."

Para laki-laki itu langsung menoleh ke arah Levi ketika mendengar suaranya. "Heh? Siapa bocah pendek ini?"

"Heh, bocah, lebih baik kau pergi daripada kau menghabiskan nyawamu disini!" Mereka tertawa mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

Menghela nafas, Levi berjalan ke arah mereka dan dengan mudahnya mengangkat yang terbesar dari mereka semua dengan tangan kiri. "Pergi dan tinggalkan Kerajaan ini kalau kau tidak mau kuserahkan ke pihak keamanan, bajingan."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Serentak, sekumpulan pria itu bergegas menghajar Levi. Tapi Levi dengan mudah menghindar dan membalas mereka. Tidak sampai lima menit, mereka sudah terkapar, sedangkan Levi berdiri tegak tanpa sedikitpun goresan di tubuhnya.

"Ah, mereka berani sekali mencoba melawan Levi-_Ouji_.."

Levi melirik ke arah perempuan setengah baya yang membisikkannya. Penyamarannya ketahuan?

"Sudah jelas mereka tidak bisa melawan _Ouji-sama_.."

"Masa mereka tidak melihat lambang sayap kebebasan di jubah _Ouji-sama_?"

"Lambang itu 'kan hanya dimiliki anggota Kerajaan.."

"Levi-_Ouji_ memang hebat!"

Mendengar kata-kata mereka, Levi mendecih. Erwin selalu bilang kalau jubah hijau itu pasaran, jadi sebaiknya kalau mau keluar pakai jubah itu. Nyatanya jubah itu adalah jubah berlambang keluarga Kerajaan yang tidak pernah diketahui Levi!

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan mereka dan mendekati perempuan yang ia tolong. "Siapa kau? Kau bukan rakyat Kerajaan ini."

Perempuan itu menatapnya intens tanpa kata-kata. "Oi! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

".._Sugoi_."

"Hah?"

"_SUGOI_! _SUGOKU KAKKOI DA_!_ ANATA WA OUJI, DA NE_?! _ANATA WA YOSEI NO OUJI DA_! _SUGOKU TAIYOU GA NIAU YO MITAI_!"

Levi bergegas menutup telinganya ketika perempuan itu berteriak di dekat telinganya. Dengan cepat, Levi menarik tangan kanannya dan menyeretnya ke arah istana. Meski perempuan tersebut berkali-kali protes, Levi seakan tidak mendengarnya. Sesampainya di istana, para pelayan tidak mempertanyakan apapun pada Levi. Karena melihat dari wajah kesalnya saja sudah menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Levi menyeretnya menuju kamarnya, lalu ia mengunci kamar itu. "Jelaskan."

"Hah?"

"Siapa kau? Apa maksudmu 'Pangeran Peri'?"

"Oh.." ucapnya singkat. "Perkenalkan! Aku Hanji Zoë! Aku Peri dari Kerajaan Peri _Freiheit_! Sebagai imbalan karena sudah menolongku, aku akan mengabulkan 3 permintaanmu, apa saja! Kau tidak perlu memilih secara langsung, kau boleh menunggu-"

"TUNGGU, TUNGGU, TUNGGU!"

"Hm?"

Levi menghela nafas berat dan menatap Hanji dengan tajam. "Kau perlu berbohong lebih baik dari itu untuk menipuku."

Hanji memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. "Bohong?"

"Sudah jelas Peri itu tidak nyata. Sekalipun nyata, tapi kau? Orang sepertimu itu Peri?"

Hanji mendengus kesal mendengar kata-kata Levi. Ia mengayunkan tangan kanannya, lalu sepasang sayap berwarna biru-putih muncul di punggungnya. Mata Levi melebar melihatnya. Bukan hanya itu Hanji mulai melayang dan berpose duduk bersila di udara. "Aku tidak bohong! Peri dari Kerajaan Peri _Freiheit_ adalah pelindung Kerajaan _Flügel_! Tapi belakangan ini prioritas Kerajaanmu lumayan berkurang, sampai-sampai ayahku mengutusku ke sini untuk mengetes Kerajaan ini, mengecek tentang ke-_Innocence_-an Kerajaanmu. Nyatanya aku malah disambut segerombolan preman pasar tidak tahu malu dan tidak ada yang berani melawan mereka! Pantas saja _Otou-sama_ sampai mengutusku ke sini! Tapi kemudian kamu datang!" Ia menunjuk Levi. "Sesuai aturan Kerajaan _Freiheit_, jika seorang manusia menolong Peri tanpa mengetahui jati dirinya, maka manusia itu akan diberi tiga permohonan untuk dikabulkan, permintaan APAPUN!"

Levi masih terkejut melihat sayap Hanji dan fakta bahwa Hanji sedang melayang. "A-Anggap saja aku percaya, kenapa kau yang diutus?"

"Ayahku, Dot Pixis Zoë adalah Raja dari Kerajaan _Freiheit_. Kalau seorang Raja Peri mengutus anaknya, itu berarti keadaan sudah gawat dan perlu ditindaklanjuti secepatnya. Karena jika prioritas Kerajaanmu benar-benar turun, maka kami, Peri _Freiheit_ akan berhenti menjadi pelindung Kerajaan ini dan pindah ke Kerajaan lain. Yang artinya, tambang emas dan permata disini akan hilang seketika, karena itu adalah pemberian Kerajaan kami."

Levi mengangguk pelan, mengerti akan keadaannya. Tambang emas dan permata Kerajaannya merupakan sumber ekonomi utama Kerajaan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mempercayai Peri aneh di hadapannya. "Lalu? Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Karena kau menolongku, kami, Peri _Freiheit_ akan tetap menjadi pelindung kalian! Dan sebagai imbalan, kau kuberikan 3 permintaan! Dengan persyaratan, permintaan pertama untuk Kerajaanmu, permintaan kedua untuk keluargamu, dan permintaan terakhir untuk dirimu sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu-"

_Tok tok_..

"Levi! Kau di dalam?"

Levi menoleh kearah pintu. Suara tadi itu dimiliki oleh sahabatnya, Mike. "Sebentar, Mike! Tunggu saja di ruang keluarga!"

"Oke!"

"Itu Mike Zacharias, Pangeran Kerajaan _Überblick_, 'kan?"

Tanpa bersuara, Levi hanya mengangguk. "Mengenai 3 permintaan itu.. Kapan batas waktunya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Levi, Hanji tertawa. "Aku sudah bilang, kalau belum terpikir, aku akan tinggal bersamamu sampai 3 permintaan kau gunakan! Jadi, sebenarnya tidak ada batasan waktu sampai kapan permintaanmu berlaku."

"Tunggu, _tinggal bersamaku_?"

"Yap! Tidak perlu khawatir! Aku sudah memanipulasi ingatan orang-orang di Kerajaan ini, termasuk Erwin-_Ou_! Mereka mengingatku sebagai Putri Kerajaan _Freiheit_, yang mereka ingat sebagai Kerajaan manusia! Skenarionya begini; Kau, Levi-_Ouji_, adalah teman sejak kecilku yang sangat dekat. Aku berkunjung ke Kerajaan ini untuk beberapa waktu!"

'_Aku pernah dengar dongeng tentang Romeo & Cinderella yang aneh, tapi kali ini Prince & Fairy? Tidak masuk akal_.' batin Levi.

"Oh iya, Levi-_Ouji_, bukannya hari ini ada _Kings Meeting_ untuk satu benua? Kenapa Erwin-_Ou_ tidak ikut?" tanya Hanji tiba-tiba.

"Hari ini hari peringatan kematian adikku. _Otou-sama_ izin tidak ikut karena ia melakukan kegiatan rutinnya tiap tahun, salah satunya mengunjungi makam ibu dan adikku sekitar setengah jam dari sekarang sampai sore nanti." jawab Levi.

Hanji memiringkan kepalanya. "Adik? Maksudmu Taira-_Hime_ yang meninggal di umurnya yang ke-9?"

"Ya. Taira meninggal karena sakit 9 tahun yang lalu."

"Ah, maaf."

"Tidak apa."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, sampai Hanji kembali memecah keheningan. "_Ne_, bukannya tadi kau dipanggil Mike-_Ouji_?"

"Ah, benar juga!"

Levi lekas berjalan keluar ruangan, menuju ruang keluarga tempat dia biasa rileks dengan ayahnya ataupun sahabatnya. Hanji mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia sudah 'menyihir' pakaian khas Kerajaannya menjadi _dress_ semi-formal berwarna hijau daun yang cukup simpel dan hanya sebatas lututnya.

"Lama sekali, Levi. Oh, ada Hanji. Berkunjung lagi?" tanya Mike sesampainya mereka di sana.

"Ya! _Otou-sama_ menyuruhku berlibur kesini karena aku terlalu banyak mengurusi Kerajaan!"

"Benar-benar tipikal Pixis -_Ou_." komentar Mike. Hanji tertawa mendengarnya.

Menyaksikan percakapan mereka, Levi benar-benar percaya kalau Hanji memanglah.. Bukan manusia. Lagipula dia terlalu '_Vivid_' untuk menjadi seorang manusia. Dan sangat positif.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kuso Megane_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Oh, Levi-_Ouji_! Lama tidak jumpa!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan itu?!"

Hanji menyengir lebar sambil mengayunkan tangannya. Dahi Levi berkedut menahan amarah. Dia baru saja pulang dari tugas ke luar Kerajaan, mengurusi beberapa masalah wilayah. Begitu sampai di kamarnya di istana, ia malah disambut oleh mahkota miliknya diketuk-ketuk ke dinding oleh Peri aneh yang sudah tinggal di Kerajaannya selama tiga minggu.

"Aku penasaran, mahkota ini katanya kuat sekali dan terbuat dari emas murni, 'kan? Padahal harusnya emas tidak terlalu kuat, jadi kutes saja!" jawabnya ringan sambil kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan mahkota Levi ke dinding dengan cukup keras.

Menahan segala amarahnya, Levi dengan cepat mengambil mahkota yang sengaja ia tinggal dari tangan Hanji. Yah, memang salahnya juga meninggalkan mahkota tersebut di meja kamarnya begitu saja tanpa perlindungan. Tiga minggu tinggal bersama Hanji membuatnya sadar kalau Peri tersebut sangat penuh rasa keingintahuan dan kekanak-kanakan, seperti belum melewati masa _Adolescence_-nya.

Hanji malah tertawa ketika ia melihat Levi marah. "Jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi ke mahkota Kerajaan! Kalau ini rusak, kau yang harus menanggungnya! Mahkota Pangeran itu penting bagi seorang Pangeran, kau tahu!"

"Kalau itu aku tahu! Mahkota Putri di Kerajaanku juga sama! Tapi aku tidak mau memakainya, rasanya kepalaku jadi berat sekali!"

"Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!"

"Aku bosan! Levi-_Ouji_ pergi selama tiga hari dan aku tidak punya teman disini!"

Levi menghela nafas berat. "Bukannya kau dekat dengan Petra?" tanyanya, merujuk pada salah satu sepupunya yang cukup dekat dengan Hanji. Petra Ral, Putri Calon Ratu dari Kerajaan _Sieg_ yang merupakan istri dari Pangeran Auruo Bossard, juga putri dari adik ayahnya, Nile Dawk yang bergelar Pangeran seperti dirinya. Seingatnya Petra datang berkunjung ke Kerajaannya dari sehari sebelum ia pergi tugas sampai pagi tadi.

"Petra pulang lebih cepat, katanya Auruo-_Ouji_ jatuh sakit."

"Auruo sakit?"

"Cuma demam sih, tapi katanya dia merengek minta Petra." ujar Hanji sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Demam, eh? Oi, _Kuso Megane_, sana pergi ke kamarmu. Aku mau istirahat." ucap Levi sambil berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"_Aye, aye, Cap'n_!" jawab Hanji bersemangat sambil menghormat, lalu ia meninggalkan kamar Levi dan menutup pintunya.

Kamarnya tepat berada di depan kamar Levi. Setelah ia memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu, Hanji membanting tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tanpa berbicara, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menggambar sesuatu di udara, kemudian muncullah jam pasir kecil yang sedikit bercahaya, melayang di hadapannya.

"Waktu hampir habis. Kalau Levi-_Ouji_ tidak cepat-cepat membuat keputusan tentang permintaannya, bisa-bisa _Otou-sama_ akan mengirim Peri lain untuk menggantikanku." gumamnya. Ia mengayunkan tangannya ke arah jam pasir itu, dan jam pasir tersebut hilang. Ia kembali menggambar sesuatu di udara, lalu muncullah makhluk kecil bersayap yang mirip manusia.

"Hanji-_Hime_!" seru makhluk itu. Tingginya sekitar 12 cm, dan ia mengenakan pakaian _butler_ berwarna putih. Sayapnya berwarna keperakan dan bagaikan sayap burung merpati.

"Jangan keras-keras, Moblit." ucap Hanji ringan.

"M-Maafkan saya. Ada apa sampai Hanji-_Hime_ memanggil saya dalam wujud mini?"

"Moblit, kau tahu 'kan aturan terpenting Kerajaan _Freiheit_?"

"Tentu..? Aturan yang dibuat oleh Pixis-_Ou_, bahwa bangsa Peri dilarang menjalin hubungan asmara, terutama menikah dengan bangsa Manusia. Ada apa dengan itu?" _Butler_ Hanji yang bernama Moblit tersebut bertanya bingung.

Hanji menutup matanya sesaat. Terbayang wajah Levi di benaknya. "Hukuman untuk melanggarnya?"

"Dicabut kekuatannya sebagai Peri. Yang bisa menyebabkan kematian."

"_Ne_, Moblit.. Kalau seandainya aku melanggar peraturan itu, kira-kira bagaimana reaksi _Otou-sama_ ya?" tanya Hanji sambil tertawa pelan.

"Hanji -_Hime_, jangan katakan kalau anda-"

"Ya, sepertinya aku menyukai Levi-_Ouji_.."

Mata Moblit melebar. "Hanji-_Hime_! Anda tentu tahu bahwa hal itu sangat tabu dan bila _Ou-sama_ mendengarnya, anda akan-"

"Aku tahu, Moblit. Kau baru saja mengatakannya." ucap Hanji memotong kata-kata _butler_ kepercayaannya sekaligus salah satu sahabat terdekatnya. "Tapi aku sangat tertarik padanya. Mata biru kelamnya itu seakan-akan selalu mengatakan '_aku kesepian_'. Teman dekatnya hanya dua, dan dia tetap _jauh_ dari mereka. Rakyat begitu memujanya, tapi dia menutup diri dari masyarakat luas, bawahannya yang menghormatinya. Erwin-_Ou_ selalu menyuruhnya untuk mencari pasangan hidup, tapi dia menolak. Bahkan ketika Erwin-_Ou_ bercanda tentang menikahkanku dengan Levi.." Sebutir air mata menetes dari mata Hanji. "Dia malah tertawa sinis dan berkata itu mustahil.. _Just Be Friends_, katanya.."

"Hanji-_Hime_, mungkin manusia bukan yang terbaik untuk anda. Bukannya.. Bukannya Pixis-_Ou_ sudah merencanakan pertunangan anda dengan Pangeran Kerajaan _Menschheit_?" kata Moblit, berusaha menghibur Putri Peri yang telah dilayaninya sejak ia masih 9 tahun.

Mendengar nada khawatir dari Moblit, Hanji tertawa. "Ekspresimu lucu sekali! Mengenai Pangeran _Menschheit_, aku menolak. Yang benar saja, masa aku harus menikah dengan orang yang lebih muda dariku? Dia bahkan lebih muda dari Petra! Kalau tidak salah, namanya Armin Arlert. Lagipula kudengar dia punya orang yang dia sukai dari Kerajaan _Militärpolizei_. Putri Annie Leondhart, yang terkenal dengan sebutan _Heartless Fairy_. Lucu sekali, nama Kerajaan mereka memiliki arti _Humanity_ dan _Military Police_."

Moblit menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar Hanji tertawa lepas. "Aku tidak sebegitu terpukulnya, Moblit. Kau tidak perlu sampai berusaha menghiburku seperti itu. Tapi terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah, Hanji-_Hime_."

"Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, kembalilah ke _Freiheit_ dan sampaikan ke _Otou-sama_ kalau aku baik-baik saja."

Sejenak, Moblit terlihat ragu untuk meninggalkan Hanji. Tapi pada akhirnya ia membungkuk hormat dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Setelah Hanji yakin bahwa Moblit telah benar-benar pulang ke dunia para Peri, ia duduk dan menghela nafas.

'_Kalau aku diganti Peri lain, reaksi Levi bagaimana ya?_'

_**A week later..**_

BOOM!

Suara yang sangat keras membuat Hanji terlonjak kaget. "Suara apa itu?" gumamnya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Begitu ia membuka pintu, ia melihat seluruh penghuni istana berlari mondar-mandir di lorong.

"Hanji-_Hime_! Cepatlah pergi ke tempat perlindungan! Kerajaan ini sedang dalam penyerangan!" seru seorang _maid_.

"Penyerangan? Mana Levi-_Ouji_?"

"_Ouji-sama_ sedang di tengah medan perang!"

Mendengar jawaban dari _maid_ tersebut, Hanji dengan cepat berlari keluar dan terbang menuju tempat Levi. Ia memastikan dirinya tidak terlihat siapapun kecuali Levi. Dengan cepat, ia bisa menemukan Pangeran pendek itu, tengah beradu pedang dengan seorang lawan. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan sedikit panik.

"Levi!"

Secara tiba-tiba, waktu terhenti. Tidak ada yang bisa bergerak, kecuali Levi dan Hanji. "_Kuso Megane_!"

"Kudengar perang pecah disini. Apa yang terjadi?"

Levi menggeram kesal. "Pemberontakan. Mereka lebih kuat dari yang kuduga. Sudah banyak korban berjatuhan, termasuk warga biasa. Kalau ini tetap berlanjut, bisa-bisa Kerajaan ini direbut oleh mereka!"

"_Ne_, Levi. Permintaan pertamamu itu untuk Kerajaanmu. Dan masih belum digunakan."

"!" Mata Levi melebar mendengar kata-kata Hanji.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menghentikan perang ini. Kau hanya perlu memintanya. Levi.. Kau sayang Kerajaanmu, 'kan?"

Levi menutup mata dan menghela nafas. "Hanji, Peri _Freiheit_ pelindung Kerajaan ini.." Ia menarik nafas. "Permintaan pertamaku, selamatkan Kerajaan ini dari peperangan apapun dan pastikan bahwa Kerajaan ini selalu aman!"

"_As your wish_."

Hanji melambaikan tangannya, lalu beberapa tetes air mulai turun dari atas langit seiring kembalinya waktu bergerak. Hujan deras mulai mengguyur daerah perang itu, dan hal tersebut cukup menyulitkan lawan yang tidak terbiasa dengan perang di daerah hujan. "Levi, kalahkan yang memakai baju merah. Begitu dia kalah, maka kalian semua akan menang dan Kerajaan ini tidak akan pernah menyentuh apa yang disebut 'perang' lagi."

Hanji terbang meninggi dan melihat Levi menaiki kudanya, lalu bergegas menuju pimpinan pemberontak tersebut dan dengan satu tebasan, pimpinan itu kalah. Dengan cukup cepat, pasukan Kerajaan mengalahkan semuanya dan perang itu pun selesai. Mereka cukup heran. Lawan mereka yang tadinya sangat tangguh, tiba-tiba saja melemah dan sangat mudah dikalahkan. Yah, mereka tidak tahu kalau itu semua hasil perbuatan Hanji.

Dua hari kemudian, setelah menyelesaikan berkas-berkas laporan mengenai pemberontak-pemberontak tersebut, Levi memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Hanji. Selama dua hari itu, ia tidak bertemu sedetikpun dengan Hanji karena tugas-tugasnya. Setelah bertanya ke _maid_, Levi langsung menuju Hanji yang sedang berada di ruang santai.

"_Kuso Megane_."

"Hmm?" Hanji menoleh ke arah Levi, masih meminum _smoothie_ kesukaannya melalui sedotan plastik.

"Itu.. _Arigatou_."

"Untuk apa?"

"Bantuanmu. Ketika perang."

Hanji tertawa mendengarnya. Ia meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan tersenyum lebar. "Itu permintaanmu, 'kan? Orang baik akan mendapat balasannya, kau tahu. Kau menolongku sebulan yang lalu, maka salah satu balasannya adalah keamanan Kerajaanmu."

Levi duduk di sebelah Hanji dan menghela nafas. "Kekuatanmu besar sekali. Bukannya satu permintaanku dua hari lalu sudah cukup? Sebanding dengan tiga permintaan?"

"Tidak." Hanji menggeleng. Ia melipat tangannya dan wajahnya serius. "Kau tahu, Levi, ada yang lebih parah darimu, dulu. Dia meminta Kerajaannya menjadi Kerajaan terkuat di seluruh dunia, mengalahkan semuanya, termasuk Kerajaan _Freiheit_. Dan kami tetap mengabulkannya. Setelah itu, untuk keluarga, dia minta keluarganya menjadi abadi agar bisa memerintah dunia. Untuk diri sendiri, dia ingin dia menjadi orang teratas dari seluruh bumi. Hanya saja, yah, karena Kerajaan _Titanen_ itu sudah terlalu parah, kami meninggalkannya dan sihir kami di sana menghilang. Mereka menjadi Kerajaan terlemah di dunia dan akhirnya punah." ujar Hanji sambil mendengus.

"Oh, aku pernah dengar kisah tentang _Titanen_." ucap Levi datar.

"Yaaah, semoga saja Kerajaan _Flügel_ tidak hancur seperti _Titanen_! Karena kalau kau menyalahgunakan permintaan, kami bisa meninggalkan Kerajaanmu, lho!" kata Hanji sambil tertawa kecil.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Kita lihat saja nanti~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Levi-_Ouji_, Erwin-_Ou_ kemana?" tanya Hanji sambil melihat ke kiri-kanan.

"Mengunjungi makam _Okaa-sama_. Hari ini hari peringatan kematian _Okaa-sama_." jawab Levi tanpa menoleh ke arah Hanji. Matanya tetap fokus pada kertas-kertas di mejanya yang menanti untuk dibaca dan ditandatangani.

"Hee, hari ini ya? Kalau Taira-_Hime_ bulan lalu 'kan? Kenapa tidak ikut?"

"Aku kesana nanti sore, setelah semua pekerjaan ini selesai. _Okaa-sama_ sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjanku sebelum melakukan yang lain, termasuk mengunjungi makam keluargaku."

Hanji menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa ruangan Levi. "Kejam juga ya.. Tidak kesepian? Katanya 'kan _Oujo-sama_ meninggal saat umurmu masih 11 tahun, terus _Ou-sama_ tidak menikah lagi.. Tidak kesepian?"

"..."

Meski Levi tidak menjawab, Hanji tahu jawaban Levi. Sudah 6 minggu mereka bersama. Mudah untuk mengetahui hal itu. Tapi mengingat sudah 6 minggu, Hanji menghela nafas berat. Batas waktunya di dunia manusia hanya 2 bulan. Artinya, 2 minggu lagi dia harus meninggalkan tempat itu dan digantikan Peri lain. Mungkin Rico Brzenska, sepupunya.

"_OUJI-SAMA_!"

Pintu ruang kerja Levi terbuka keras. "Ada apa?" tanya Levi kesal.

"_Ou-sama_! _Ou-sama_ sedang dalam keadaan kritis!" seru Erd.

Mata Levi melebar. Ia langsung berdiri. "Jelaskan apa maksudmu."

"Tadi ada laporan, _Ou-sama_ pingsan mendadak ketika mengunjungi makam _Ojou-sama_! Ketika diperiksa, ternyata _Ou-sama_ mendapat serangan jantung dan sekarang sedang dalam keadaan kritis! Dokter sendiri tidak tahu apa _Ou-sama_ bisa selamat atau tidak!"

Mendengar penjelasan Erd, Levi memerintahkan _butler_-nya itu untuk mengantarnya dan Hanji menuju tempat Erwin. Dengan sigap, Erd bergegas mengantar Levi dan Hanji menuju dokter istana. Tampak Erwin tengah berbaring di ruang kesehatan itu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Infus tertancap di tangannya. Atas perintah Levi, mereka meninggalkan Levi dan Hanji di kamar perawatan Erwin.

"Jangan sampai _Otou-sama_ juga diambil, setelah Taira dan _Okaa-sama_.." gumam Levi.

Hanji mendekati Levi dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Levi, permintaan keduamu untuk keluarga belum dipakai."

"..!"

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menyelamatkan Erwin-_Ou_. Tapi dengan begitu, kesempatanmu untuk membangkitkan _Ojou-sama_ dan _Ohime-sama_ akan hilang. Aku tahu kalau dalam pikiranmu, kau memikirkan tentang menggunakan permintaan keduamu untuk membangkitkan mereka."

Levi tidak menjawab apapun. Ia sedikit menunduk dan matanya terpaku pada Erwin. "Bagaimana? Apa pilihanmu, Levi?"

".._Okaa-sama_ dan Taira sudah meninggal. Hal itu tidak bisa diubah lagi. Hanji, permintaan keduaku.. Aku ingin _Otou-sama_ selamat, kembali sehat, begitupula dengan keluargaku nantinya sampai mereka meninggal dengan normal pada waktunya."

"_Wakarimashita_." Hanji mengayunkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Erwin. Cahaya putih kebiruan menyelimuti tubuh sang Raja, lalu matanya terbuka dan ia duduk.

"Levi? Hanji? Apa yang terjadi?"

Begitu suara Erwin terdengar, dokter di luar dan beberapa pelayan langsung masuk ke dalam. Alangkah terkejutnya sang dokter ketika mendapati kondisi Erwin yang sangat sehat. Melebihi kondisi tubuhnya yang normal. Levi menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika Erwin terlihat bingung dengan maksud dokter.

"_Arigatou_, Hanji."

"Tidak masalah, itu 'kan permintaanmu." kata Hanji ringan.

Tetapi dalam benaknya, Hanji menghela nafas berat. 2 permintaan sudah terkabulkan. Tinggal 1 permintaan lagi. Untuk diri Levi sendiri. Setelah itu.. Dia akan meninggalkan dunia manusia dan entah kapan dia bisa kembali lagi ke tempat itu. Mungkin ketika dia kembali nanti, Levi sudah beristri, bahkan memiliki anak. Hanya memikirkannya saja membuat Hanji merasa sesak. Ditambah dengan perbedaan usia mereka.. Meski terlihat muda, sebenarnya Hanji sudah berusia 200 tahun. Batas hidup Peri memang jauh lebih lama dibanding manusia. Jika dibandingkan, umur Hanji di dunia Peri masih dianggap seperti 20 tahun manusia. Karena usia di dunia Peri dan manusia berbanding 5:1.

Hanji melangkah keluar dari ruang rawat Erwin. Ia menuju balkon kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian khas Peri, lalu setelah memastikan ia membuat tubuhnya tidak terlihat siapapun, ia mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang. Sambil memperhatikan daerah di bawahnya, Hanji bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil.

"_Mugamuchuu na THAT'S ALRIGHT! Mayowanaide I WILL NOW TRY! Jibun no kimochi ni massugu de itai.._"

Lagu berjudul _My Secret_ itu digumamkan oleh Hanji perlahan sampai akhirnya ia 'mendarat' di sebuah bukit. Kemudian, bola cahaya muncul di sebelahnya dan pecah, memperlihatkan sosok Peri lain yang memiliki rambut biru terang dan memakai kacamata sepertinya. "Waktumu hampir habis, Hanji." ucapnya datar.

"Aku tahu, Rico. Dia sudah memakai 2 permintaan. Mungkin yang terakhir bisa kukabulkan sebelum aku harus kembali ke _Freiheit_." balas Hanji pasrah.

"..." Rico melirik Hanji. "Hanji, kau tidak melanggar peraturan yang dibuat _Ou-sama_ 'kan?"

"Hah?" Hanji langsung menoleh ke arah Rico. "T-Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku melanggar peraturan yang dibuat ayahku sendiri!" jawabnya sedikit panik sambil tertawa, berusaha menutupi kepanikan dan kegugupannya.

Peraturan 'Dilarang berhubungan dengan manusia' yang dibuat sendiri oleh Dot Pixis Zoë. Tidak ada satupun Peri yang menyangka bahwa putrinya sendiri yang melanggarnya.

_**Meanwhile on the Palace..**_

"Levi, aku tahu isi hatimu." ucap Erwin sambil melipat tangannya. Ia duduk di ranjang perawatannya. Memang benar ia telah sembuh, tapi untuk memastikan, dokter menyuruhnya tetap isitirahat di sana sampai keesokan harinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau suka Hanji 'kan?"

Levi melirik Erwin dengan tatapan datar. Ia sama sekali tidak kaget atau panik. "Kenapa kau bisa mengansumsikan seperti itu, _Ou-sama_?"

Erwin tertawa. "Bahkan di saat seperti ini kau tetap datar! Benar-benar persis ibumu. Levi, meski kita jarang bersama, aku tetap ayahmu, kau tahu? Aku bisa tahu apa isi pikiranmu dan artinya melalui tindakanmu dengan mudah. Dulu kau sangat kasar dan pemarah. Tapi sejak Hanji tinggal disini, kau berubah. Bahkan kau mulai sering tersenyum."

Meski Levi tahu Erwin mengatakannya seakan-akan ia tidak tahu, ia tidak merasa terkejut. Ia sendiri sudah menyadari hal itu. "Jujur dengan perasaanmu, Levi."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang kumiliki untuk Mata Empat itu."

"Heh.." Erwin menyeringai. "Tidak tahu?"

"Hn. Ini pertama kalinya. Rasanya aneh kalau dekat dengannya. Jantungku berdebar kencang, rasanya jadi sakit. Mungkin dia itu penyakit bagiku." ujar Levi sambil mendengus.

"Yah, kau benar. Hanji itu penyakit bagimu." Erwin mengangguk, masih menyeringai. "Penyakit cinta, tepatnya."

Levi mendecih. "Bisa tidak berhenti mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Kau itu _tsundere_ sekali sih, Levi.." Erwin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Berisik. Sudahlah, _Otou-sama_ istirahat saja. _Jaa ne_."

Sebelum Erwin sempat menghentikannya, Levi sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Erwin tertawa pelan dan ia melipat tangannya. "Entah kapan putraku itu bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Benar-benar persis diriku saat masih muda." gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa 2 minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Dalam 2 minggu itu, Levi tidak sekalipun dapat memikirkan permintaan terakhirnya. Untuk dirinya sendiri. Meminta agar perasaannya jelas? Meminta dirinya menjadi Pangeran, atau kelak Raja yang baik bagi Kerajaannya? Ia hanya memiliki 1 permintaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin menjadi egois.

Hanji menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia tengah duduk di kasur kamarnya. '_Sebentar lagi, Rico atau Mikasa akan datang menggantikanku, ya.._' batinnya seraya membayangkan Mikasa Ackerman, istri dari Eren Jäeger, salah satu sepupunya yang merupakan satu-satunya setengah manusia di keluarga Kerajaan. '_Aku harus memberitahu Levi.. Setidaknya agar dia tidak terkejut saat Rico atau Mikasa menggantikanku_.' batinnya lagi. Ia beranjak dari kamarnya dan hendak membuka pintu ketika tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka.

"WAA!"

"Ah!"

Hanji memasang wajah terkejut. Sementara orang yang membuka pintu mengernyitkan dahinya kesal. "Apa maksudmu teriak begitu, _Kuso Megane_!"

"A-Ah~ _Gomen_, Levi! Aku baru saja mau mencarimu."

"Mencariku?"

"Ya, ada yang ingin kusampaikan.." ucap Hanji pelan, sedikit ragu.

"Aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

"Hah?" Hanji memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Jarang sekali Levi ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya sampai mencarinya, bukannya memanggilnya lewat Erd.

Ia mempersilahkan Levi masuk, lalu mereka duduk di kasur Hanji. "_Otou-sama_ menyuruhku mengatakannya.." gumam Levi sambil menerawang.

"Mengatakan apa?"

Levi melirik Hanji. Rambut coklatnya yang biasanya diikat satu berantakan, kini digerai dengan cukup rapi. Mata _hazel_-nya menatap Levi penasaran. "Menurut _Otou-sama_, sifat dan wajahku lebih mirip _Okaa-sama_. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku lebih mirip _Otou-sama_. Kau tahu, setiap kali kau berada di dekatku, rasanya dadaku sakit. Jantungku berdebar terlalu keras, sampai-sampai rasanya mau meledak. Tapi aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan sakit itu. Sakit itu malah terkesan.. Nyaman."

"!"

"Kupikir kau itu sumber penyakit. Kata _Otou-sama_, kau itu memang penyakit bagiku. Penyakit cinta."

Mata Hanji melebar. Apa itu artinya..?

"Awalnya aku membantah. Rasanya tidak mungkin. Tapi 2 minggu ini, aku memikirkannya terus. Kau banyak mengubahku. Dulu aku sangat merasa kesepian dan aku selalu menjaga jarak dari Erd, Mike, rakyatku, bahkan dari _Otou-sama_. Tapi kini tidak lagi.. Aku tahu itu karena kehadiranmu. Kau mengubahku. Dan aku pun sadar.. Kalau aku mencintaimu, Hanji Zoë."

"!" Mata Hanji makin melebar. "A-Ahaha.. K-Kau bohong 'kan? Levi?" tanyanya sambil tertawa hambar.

Bukannya menjawab, Levi malah menatap mata Hanji intens. Dari tatapannya saja, Hanji sudah sadar kalau Levi tidak berbohong. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. '_Levi juga.. Merasakan yang sama.._' batin Hanji.

"_Gomen ne_, Levi.. Tapi _Otou-sama_ membuat satu peraturan utama di Kerajaan _Freiheit_.. Jika dilanggar, maka kekuatan pelanggar itu akan dihilangkan, yang bisa membunuhnya.. Peraturan itu.. Kami bangsa Peri _Freiheit_ dilarang berhubungan dengan bangsa manusia.."

"Apa-"

Sebelum Levi sempat merespon lebih, tubuh Hanji diselimuti cahaya. "Ah, sudah.. Waktunya ya..?" gumam Hanji sedih.

"A-Apa ini, _Kuso Megane_?!"

"Aku belum sempat memberitahumu, Levi.. Sebagai Putri dari Kerajaan Terbesar Bangsa Peri, waktuku di dunia manusia maksimal hanya 2 bulan. Hari ini waktuku habis, dan bahkan kalau kau belum meminta permintaan terakhirmu, aku tetap harus pergi.. Sebagai gantinya, sepupuku Rico atau Mikasa akan datang untuk permintaan terakhirmu.." ucap Hanji pelan sambil menunduk.

Sekilas ia teringat percakapannya dengan Rico 2 minggu lalu.

_"Tidak usah bohong, Hanji. Matamu mengatakan sebaliknya." ucap Rico datar._

_"Ah, ketahuan ya?" kata Hanji pasrah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

_"Kau sendiri tahu 'kan kenapa _Ou-sama_ membuat peraturan itu?"_

_"Ya.. Lumayan egois, sebenarnya. Alasan _Otou-sama_. Dulu, _Otou-sama_ jatuh cinta pada manusia 'kan? Sebelum bertemu _Okaa-sama_. Tapi manusia itu tidak menerima cinta _Otou-sama_, sehingga _Otou-sama_ terpukul dan sejak saat itu, _Otou-sama_ melarang kita berhubungan dengan manusia. Heh, padahal adiknya sendiri sudah menikah dengan manusia. Almarhumarla _Oba-sama_ sempat kaget mendengarnya. Untung saja karena sudah terlanjur, Grisha _Oji-sama_ tidak diusir dari _Freiheit_."_

_Rico mengangguk. "Ya, karena itu Eren masih bisa tinggal di _Freiheit_. Tapi kalau kau yang melanggarnya.. Mungkin _Ou-sama_ tidak sampai menghilangkan kekuatanmu, karena kau satu-satunya penerusnya. Kemungkinan besar kau akan disekap di istana sampai waktunya tiba. Dan kau tidak bisa melihat Levi-_Ouji_ lagi."_

_"Aku mengerti.. Tapi tetap sulit untuk mengabaikan perasaan ini, Rico.."_

_Tangan Rico meraih tangan Hanji. Ia menggenggamnya erat. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, _Schwester_."_

Mata Levi melebar mendengarnya. Tangannya mencoba menjangkau Hanji, tapi cahayanya terlalu terang sampai-sampai ia sendiri sulit membuka mata. '_Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau kehilangan satu lagi orang yang berharga bagiku! Kalau saja aku lebih cepat.. Kalau saja aku bisa mematahkan peraturan itu.. Ah!_' Tiba-tiba Levi mendapat sebuah ide.

"Permintaan terakhirku!"

"Eh?"

"Kabulkan dulu permintaan terakhirku! Permintaan ketiga dan terakhirku, untuk diriku sendiri, aku menginginkanmu, Hanji!"

"!" Mata Hanji melebar mendengar kata-kata Levi.

"Aku ingin selau bersamamu, selamanya, dengan sah dan legal! Aku ingin peraturan _Freiheit_ dipatahkan sehingga kita bisa bersama, selamanya! Kabulkan permintaanku, Hanji!" seru Levi.

Hanji menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Tetapi ia tersenyum. "Permintaan terakhirmu.. Dikabulkan.."

Cahaya yang tadinya menyelimutinya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Keadaan kamar itu sepi. Tidak seorangpun di antara keduanya berbicara. Mereka hanya saling menatap tanpa sepatah katapun terucap. Sampai akhirnya dengan satu gerakan cepat, Levi menariknya ke pelukannya. Tangan Hanji sedikit bergetar, tetapi ia membalas pelukan Levi.

Levi menarik wajah Hanji mendekat dan mempersatukan bibir mereka. Keduanya memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman dalam itu. Sebelah tangan Levi menekan kepala Hanji, berusaha mendalamkan ciuman mereka lebih lagi.

Setelah sekitar semenit, akhirnya Levi melepaskan Hanji karena memerlukan pasokan oksigen. "Oi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Hh?"

"Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku, bagaimana denganmu, _baka_!"

"Oh, itu.." Hanji tertawa. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, _Clean Freak_!"

**Owari**

_**Omake**_

"Oh, Hanji! Kenapa kau meninggalkan ayahmu ini terlalu cepat!" tangis sosok tak berambut sambil memeluk Hanji erat.

"_O-Otou-sama_! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

"Terlebih lagi kenapa kau menikah dengan manusiaaaa.. Kau meninggalkanku jauh sekali, Hanji!"

"Dot Pixis Zoë-_Ou_! SUDAH KUBILANG BERHENTILAH MENANGIS!"

Sosok itu, Pixis, langsung melepas Hanji ketika ia mendengar Rico berteriak. "Di hari yang membahagiakan untuk Hanji ini, jangan malah menangis meraung-raung! Sudah saatnya kau lepaskan putrimu, kau tahu!" omel Rico.

"_G-Gomenasai_.."

Hanji tertawa kecil melihat sepupu dan ayahnya. Ia menunduk sedikit, melihat gaun putih yang ia kenakan. '_Aku benar-benar tidak cocok pakai gaun begini_..' batinnya sambil mendengus.

Setelah mematahkan aturan _Freiheit_, ayahnya langsung menemuinya. Bukannya marah, ia malah menyelamati Levi karena ia satu-satunya manusia yang berani mematahkan aturan Peri. Ia masih ingat persis kata-kata Pixis hari itu.

_"Karena kau berani mematahkannya, kau harus menikahi Hanji secepat mungkin!"_

Hanji berdecak geli. Tadinya Pixis sendiri yang menyuruh Levi menikahi dirinya secepat mungkin. Kenapa sekarang malah Pixis juga yang menangis karena dia menikah? Sesaat kemudian, pintu ruang tunggu pengantin wanita terbuka.

"Oh, Erwin-_Ou_." ucap Hanji sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Hanji, kau cantik sekali."

"_Ou-sama_ berlebihan."

Erwin hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu dia mengajak Pixis berbicara tentang beberapa hal. Erwin sudah diberitahu mengenai jati diri asli Hanji, dan dia tidak begitu terkejut. Karena ternyata almarhum istrinya pernah bercerita kalau dia pernah menolak seorang Peri. Ya, manusia yang menolak Pixis adalah mendiang ibu Levi.

"Heh, tidak kusangka pada akhirnya kau yang mematahkan peraturan itu." ucap Rico yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Bukan _aku_, tapi _Levi_, Rico. Daripada itu, aku malah lebih tidak menyangka _Ou-sama_ malah menyuruh Levi menikahiku, bukannya marah karena peraturannya dipatahkan." dengus Hanji.

"Benar juga. Mungkin dia begitu menyayangimu sampai-sampai mengampunimu."

"Atau mungkin dia sadar kesalahannya. Ya sudahlah, untuk apa memikirkan hal itu." tawa Hanji.

Rico mendengus dan ikut tersenyum. "Oh iya, tadinya kukira Pangeran Pendek itu akan mengadakan pernikahan tradisional yang rumit blahblahblah.. Tapi ternyata malah pernikahan normal di gereja layaknya rakyat biasa."

"Levi ingin merakyat. Selama ini dia selalu kesepian. Tapi dia bilang dia mulai berubah dan ingin menjadi bagian dari rakyatnya."

Keduanya tersenyum dan beberapa saat kemudian, pernikahan akan segera berlangsung.

Hanji memasuki pintu gereja bersama Pixis. Keponakannya, Armin yang merupakan putra Eren dan Mikasa serta Christa, putri Petra dan Auruo berjalan di depannya, menebar bunga _azusa_ yang dipercaya sebagai bunga pembawa keberuntungan di _Freiheit_. Rakyat _Flügel_ dan _Freiheit_ berkumpul di luar dan dalam ruangan pernikahan itu. Sedangkan Levi berdiri di depan, di samping pendeta, mengenakan tuxedo putih.

Begitu mereka sampai di hadapan Levi, Pixis menyerahkan Hanji pada Levi seraya berbisik, "_Kutitipkan putriku padamu_." Levi hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Dan setelahnya, keduanya siap mengucapkan janji masing-masing.

Hingga tiba waktunya pengantin pria mencium pengantin wanita. Seluruh rakyat memandang mereka dengan mata besar dan wajah _kepo_. Tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan adegan ciuman dari Putri dan Pangeran mereka. Tapi memang dasar pasangan licik, Hanji sengaja menggunakan sedikit kekuatan magisnya untuk menciptakan hujan bunga yang menutupi mereka berdua atas permintaan Levi. Dan ketika tidak ada yang melihat, Levi langsung menarik wajah Hanji mendekat dan menciumnya agresif.

"Dengan ini kita resmi suami-istri. Puas?" tanya Hanji iseng.

"Jelas saja tidak. Tapi mulai sekarang, hanya ada kita berdua. _1 to 1_, _got it_?"

"Yup! _1 to 1_!" jawab Hanji sambil tertawa.

**End of Omake**

Selesai juga.. Jadinya panjang banget! 5259 words hanya untuk cerita tidak termasuk _omake_! Karena ngetik inilah Ao gagal ngebikin challenge-nya XD

Untuk judul-judul lagu disini :

Hatsune Miku – _**Love is War**_  
Buono! – _**Our Song**_ (Ending Shugo Chara!)  
STARISH – _**Maji Love 1000%**_ (Theme Song Uta no Prince-sama Season 1)  
Mizuki Nana/Hoshina Utau – _**Taiyou ga Niau yo**_ (Insert Song Shugo Chara!)  
Eir Aoi – _**Innocence**_ (Op 2 Sword Art Online)  
Kagamine Rin&Len (Cover) – _**Romeo and Cinderella**_  
Angela – _**KINGS**_ (Op K-Project)  
May'n – _**Vivid**_ (Op Blood Lad)  
Kagamine Rin&Len – _**Adolescence**_  
Megurine Luka – _**Just Be Friends**_  
Mizuno Saaya – _**My Secret**_ (Op Maid-sama!)  
Asahina Tsubaki – _**1 to 1**_ (Op Brothers Conflict Character Solo Ver)

Agak nyesel juga sih ga bisa nyelesaiin challenge-nya.. Tapi apa boleh buat.. _Gomen ne_! Untuk yang satu ini, please review!

_**Sebarkan Virus LeviHan!**_


End file.
